


Highlighter

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Alam mo gusto kita highlight-anGago! Bakit naman?Kasi ikaw yung importante para sakin eh ;)





	Highlighter

Isang maaliwalas na hapon at katahimikan ang bumabalot sa magkaibigang Kyungsoo at Jongin habang parehas silang busy sa pag-rereview para sa upcoming exams nila.

 

Seryoso sa pagha-highlight ng mga importanteng impormasyon sa reviewer nya si Kyungsoo. Napansin nya ang dahan-dahan na pagkaubos ng tinta ng highlighter na tigsasampu na binili nya lamang sa bangketa noong naglalakad sila papunta sa bahay nila Jongin para magreview pero hindi niya hinayaan na hadlangan sya nito sa pagkakabisa. Ibinaling nya saglit sa kasama ang atensyon nya at naabutang nagse-cellphone ang binata, halatang nakalimutan na nito ang mga notes sa harapan niya.

 

“Jongin,” tawag niya. Hindi ito umimik pero tinaasan sya nito ng kilay para bang nagtatanong kung anong rason ng pagtawag niga dito. “Magreview ka kaya?” Tumango lang ulit ang lalaki. Napailing ulit si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy na lang sa sarili niyang pagbabasa. Hindi na niya kasalanan kapag bumagsak ang kaibigan niya. 

 

_ Di ko kailangan magreview. Ako pa ba?  _ Naalala pa nyang sabi sa kanya ni Jongin kada mag-aaya siya na mag-aral sila. Lagi din nitong dinadahilan na nagiging mabuting kaibigan lang siya kaya sinasamahan niya si Kyungsoo mag-aral. Napangisi ang lalaki sa sarili niya at di napansin ang pagngiti ni Jongin sa itsura niya.

 

Unting-unting naubos ang tinta ng highlighter nya at kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang pencil case nya para tignan kung may reserba ba syang highlighter pero nadismaya lang siya, walang laman na ibang highlighter ang pencil case niya.

 

Tinignan niya ulit kung saan nakahiga si Jongin sa sariling kama niya, na ngayon ay may hawak ng papel. Napangiti ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya ang seryosong pagbabasa nito dahil nakakunot na ang noo nito at may lapis na kagat-kagat sa bibig niya. Napatigil siya nang dumapo sa mga labi ni Jongin ang mata niya.  _ Ano nga ulit kailangan niya? _

 

Iiwas na niya sana ang tingin nang biglang mapukaw ang tingin niya ng stabilo na highlighter ni Jongin na kulay yellowgreen.  _ Tama. Wala na nga palang tinta yung sa kanya. _

 

Tinignan niya ulit ang kaibigan at kahit na ayaw niyang abalahin ito, kailangan niya talaga ng highlighter.

 

“Jongin, pahiram naman ng-” 

 

“Yes, babe?” 

 

“Pahiram ng highlig- ANO?!” Biglang nagsink-in sa kanya ang sinabi ni Jongin at napatulala na lang siya sa binata. Malakas na kumabog ang dibdib niya at ginawa niya ang alam niyang gawin sa mga panahon na ganito. Tinignan niya ng masama si Jongin.

 

Napangiti ang kaibigan niya. “Uy, kinilig siya,” pang-aasar pa nito at gusto niya ng tumayo para sapakin ito. “Ano kailangan mo, babe?”

 

“Tigilan mo nga ako,” masungit na sabi niya dito at ibinaling niya ang atensyon niya sa binabasa. Pero kahit anong gawin niya, paulit-ulit niyang naririnig ang pagkakasabi ni Jongin ng  _ babe.  _ At naiinis si Kyungsoo dahil gusto niya ito marinig ulit.

 

“Kyungsoo,” tawag ni Jongin pero hindi lumilingon ang kaibigan niya. “Huy, Soo, galit ka ba? Huy!”

 

“Bat naman ako magagalit?” defensive na balik sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa rin humaharap. Ayaw niyang makita ni Jongin ang namumula niyang mukha. “Alam ko naman na joke lang yun.”

 

Lumipas ang sampung segundo na walang nagsasalita.  _ Oo, binilang ni Kyungsoo. _ Nabasag ang katahimikan ng marinig niya ang mabibigat na yapak ni Jongin papunta sa kanya.

 

“Hindi ako nagjojoke.” Napaatras sya sa kinauupuan niya nang biglang may bumulong sa kanya at nagkatitigan sila ni Jongin. Napalunok si Kyungsoo nang makita ang maliit na distansya sa pagitan ng mga mukha,  _ at labi,  _ nila. “J-Jongin-”

 

Ngumiti ito bigla at para bang nabasag ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Inaantay niya na lang ang pagsabi ni Jongin na joke nga lang ang lahat at ang pagtawa nito sa kanya dahil halatang affected sya. Ngayon ay gusto na sapakin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya para sa pag-asa na maaaring mutual ang nararamdaman nila sa isa’t-isa. Bumukas ang mga labi ni Jongin at inihanda na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa tawa nito pero iba ang lumabas sa bibig ng kaibigan niya.

 

“Tapusin mo na yan, date tayo mamaya,” nakangiting sabi nito sa kanya sabay lapag ng kanyang stabilo highlighter sa studying table kung saan nakakalat ang mga notes ni Kyungsoo. Napatulala na lang si Kyungsoo at lalo siyang namula nang bigyan siya ni Jongin ng isang mabilis na halik sa labi at saka ito naglakad pabalik sa kama para ipagpatuloy ang sarili niyang pag-aaral.

 

Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa notes niya pero hindi na siya makapag-focus dahil sa laki ng ngiti niya sa mukha nang makita ang sticky note na nakadikit sa highlighter na nilapag ni Jongin.

  
_ I like you, Kyungsoo Do. :) _

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ko alam saan nanggaling 'to HAHAHAHA


End file.
